This invention relates to a device for reducing mechanical vibrations from being transferred from one part of a body to another part thereof and, more particularly to insulating a transducer nose section of a torpedo from shell-born and other mechanical vibrations from being transferred from the remaining part thereof.
Isolation of the transducer assembly housed in the nose section of a torpedo from the remaining parts of the torpedo has been attempted many times in the past but without success. The reason for failure of such attempts is due to the necessity for the use of metal-to-metal fasteners (bolts, pins, etc.) which short circuit any mode of isolation. Furthermore, it is also due to the fact that the isolation material is not provided with adequate gap or space for proper expansion and contraction necessary for compliancy under pressure excursions due to change in depth of the torpedo in water. Additionally, the noise isolation efforts have also failed due to stiffness of the isolation material at extreme depth which produces the same effect as metal-to-metal contact. If the isolation material is too soft, it has a tendency to buldge at depth pressure which could produce unwanted cavitation effects. It is thus desirable to have a device which will isolate the transducer assembly housed in the nose section of a torpedo from shell-born vibrations and other mechanical vibrations.